The Flock and Me?
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Completely random Cake stuff about the Flock and me. Not sure how to summarize it, but... it involves Abercrombie models and flying toast! Which means you must read it, of course. When I wrote it, it seemed hilarious, so I think it is at least a little funny. Oh, come on. You know you want to read it... : P


**So… I don't think anyone is going to read this, but if they do then… beware.**

**This is basically what you get when you add up a boring math class, a freaky imagination, and me. Whatever 'this' is…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**_My_ POV (Oh my freak, you can already tell this is going to be weird…)**

"It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now. And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake…" I sang quietly, under my breath.

"Shhh," My friend, Snail, told me. "People are still taking the test, you know?" I shrugged and put my Taylor Swift addiction on hold.

That's when I began to doodle. I flipped my spiral to my doodle page, yes there is a page, and began to draw. Now here's a nice fact: I can't draw. Not the kind of 'can't draw' where amazing artists say there work is terrible, I mean I really can't draw. My drawing of Bumble Bee could pass for an elephant and my stick figure is _fat_.

I'll draw… uh… a bird! A raven, yeah. I began to sketch, and the more I drew, the more this bird looked like a human. By that time, my MR brain had already kicked in and I began drawing emo-hair on the 'raven'. Next was the hawk that turned into Max. Soon, the Flock stared up at me from my doodle page. They were poorly drawn, they were standing next to a Chinese dumpling that was supposed to be a turtle, but they were the best I could do.

Satisfied, I laid my head in my arms and tried to get at least something a bit nice out of math- sleep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…

"Toto! I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." A high-pitched, but most likely male, voice sounded from my right. I groggily turned my head to scold whoever was talking in class.

"We were on a private island, not in Kansas." A girl snapped. Opening my eyes wider, I saw a tall strawberry-blond boy, a dirty-blond girl, a raven boy, a mocha-skinned girl, a boy who could be in Abercrombie, an angelic girl, and a boy who looked equally angelic. Now… does this ring any bells?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. The Flock? How had they gotten here? In my math class?

"Cake?" **(A/N: Ha-ha! Still not telling you my real name…) **My math teacher asked. "Any particular reason you're screaming?"

"What? Wait- can't you see them?" I asked, incredulous.

"See who?" Snail whispered to me.

I gulped. "I think I need to go to the nurse." And then I ran out the door. Strangely enough, 7 bird-kids followed me out.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at them, looking around to see if anyone was there. Wouldn't want to be caught to thin air. Not that it hasn't happened before…

"Like we know." Max snorted. "You just happen to be the only one who can see us. I figure you pulled us here. Who are you with, anyway? Itex? The School? You seem quite young to be a scientist…" She eyed me curiously.

"I'm not a scientist. And as much as I love you guys, you have to leave me alone."

"We're not leaving till we get back to our private island." Max crossed her arms. "Where is this, anyway? How did it survive the apocalypse?"

"It's California…" I said, stepping back and accidentally slamming into a few lockers. The entire Flock flinched.

"Nowhere near Death Valley, right?" Nudge asked. "Because we've been tortured in Death Valley before and it isn't really pleasant. Then again, we could be in Hollywood. ZOMG, is this a Performing Arts school? That'd be so cool! What is your talent? Do you, like, dance? I wish I could dance, but my wings make balance kind-of off when I try to do a pirouette. I mean, do you know how long ishruigh…" Nudge was cut off by a hand connected to a seething leader-ish bird-girl.

"Nudge." She whispered, though not quietly enough. "How could you let her know about the wings?"

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I know just who you are. You're Max" I turned to her. "Kick-ass leader of the Flock who is head-over-heels in love with Fang. You're Fang" I shifted slightly to face my favorite emotional bird-boy. "The emotionless brick wall who everyone thinks is emo, and you are in love with Max, of course. You're Nudge" I moved on. "The fashion forward, very talkative mutant of the bunch. Angel and Gazzy" I did a 360 to face them. Did they really have to surround me like that? "Devilish slightly traitorous little girl and fart-y and explosive-happy boy. Then there's Dylan, or as I like to refer to him, Mr. Abercrombie-Model-who-is-the-master-of-unrequited-love. But if you prefer Dylan, the n I guess I can call you that. Finally, Iggy who-" I broke off, only just then realizing that my favorite blind, pyromaniac mutant was missing.

"Crap." Max muttered. "Now, I know that creepily accurate description of us was nice and all, but where the hell is Iggy?" She spun on her heel to face the Flock.

"He said he wanted French toast." Gazzy shrugged. "Not to mention that this girl was way boring with her descriptions. I mean, if she were an author, she would suck- badly." You know, normally, I might've been taken aback. But with the current circumstances, I opted not to be.

"French toast?" I asked. "The cooking class!" I shouted, coming to a conclusion. Without a second thought, I began racing down the hall to the cooking classroom.

I burst through the door, the Flock at my heels.

"Yes?" The cooking teacher looked at me expectantly. I looked at her, searching for signs of alarm or distress, but found none. That's when I realized that on the plates set in front of the cooking class was pasta- not French toast.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "You wouldn't happen to know what they're serving for lunch today, would you?"

She eyed me like I was crazy (Pshh, yeah right) for a second. "It's… brunch day."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I sprinted out the door, Max by my side.

"You're a bundle of awkwardness, you know?" She asked, absolutely at ease at the fast pace we were running.

I heaved in and out, but managed to get something out. "Said by the person who kissed the guy she called a _brother-like_ figure on a beach in Hawaii."

She glared at me harshly and I probably would have had a heart attack if I hadn't had been so thrilled that at least once in my life I got to see one of Max's death glares. That's it. My life is complete. Is it sad that that's why it's completed?

I finally came to a halt in front of the cafeteria, wheezing harder than a person having an asthma attack. And no, I don't have asthma, which makes this ten times sadder on my part.

I rushed into the cafeteria, stopping in horror in front of the lunch lady, who was sitting on the floor, legs bunched into her chest.

"What happened?" I asked.

She began to stutter. "Th-the toast! It began to float! It was there one moment, and the next i-it was in the air. I think it was a ghost." She whispered the last part. Ghost? What the- ohhh. No one else could see the Flock.

I exited the cafeteria, bewildered at the events of my day.

"Iggy isn't on campus anymore." I told the Flock. "But I think we'll find him soon if you ever catch anyone talking about floating French toast."

**Completely random, doesn't make any sense, yet I still posted it. Eh, whatever. I don't know if I'll write a second chapter. If anyone actually reads this, tell me if I should.**

**~Cake.**


End file.
